Zolf J. Kimblee
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = The Crimson Alchemist, Mad Bomber |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Late 20s to early 30s |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = # (Deck #) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Fullmetal Alchemist |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Carving a Crest of Blood |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Stellar }} is on a boat! Canon Information and Head-Canon-ish Stuff History :Not much is known about Kimblee before he rose to infamy during the Ishbal war. As a state alchemist, he held the rank of major. The military found both his talents and work-ethic very agreeable with that war’s aims; he could use alchemy to cause large-scale explosions, and he viewed the mass slaughter required of him as nothing more than the job of a soldier, part-and-parcel of what he signed up for. He was therefore given a philosopher’s stone to increase his efficiency. Kimblee quickly grew attached to the advantages it gave him, and when his superiors tried to take it back, he ate it and killed them. :For various reasons, he was imprisoned rather than executed. He remained in prison for six years until he was released by Envy, at the order of the faction controlling the country’s military dictatorship. He was charged with finding and eliminating an Ishbalan, Scar, and capturing Scar’s fugitive companion, Dr Marcoh. Kimblee considered it a point of pride to finish off an Ishbalan who had escaped him during the war. He was also rewarded in advance with a second philosopher’s stone and the promise that if he captured Marcoh alive, he would be allowed to blow up Marcoh’s home town. :Kimblee tracked Scar and Marcoh, but was grievously wounded in the resulting confrontation. He was hospitalized in North City. Even while bed-ridden, he still viewed capturing Scar as a point of personal pride. His healing was accelerated by the philosopher’s stone and a medical alchemist, and he resumed the hunt for Scar from the northern fortress of Briggs. It was here that he met Edward and Alphonse Elric. :While the Briggs soldiers tried to delay him, Kimblee told the Fuhrer of the Elric brothers’ movements. The Fuhrer arranged for their childhood friend, Winry, to be delivered into Kimblee’s care for use as a hostage. Meanwhile, a visiting Lieutenant-General vanished mysteriously while on tour of the Briggs fortress, leaving Kimblee with a blank cheque from the Fuhrer as far as the fortress’s resources and his search for Scar went. Kimblee ordered Edward Elric to aid him in the search for Scar and to also carve a seal of blood into the fortress. That is, commit mass-murder. :Alphonse, Winry, Scar and his companions all managed to give Kimblee the slip during the second confrontation. Briggs soldiers then attempted to assassinate Kimblee, but he was wise to the plan. He and Edward fought in a mine shaft, but when Edward seemed to have the upper hand, Kimblee simply blew up the mine shaft and escaped, endangering several of his own men in the process. :He tracked Scar’s group through the mountain tunnels and there encountered Pride, who instructed him to focus on carving the blood seal into Briggs. Kimblee did this by inciting the bordering country to attack the fortress and then standing back as all of their forces were slaughtered. :Kimblee kept a low profile until Pride needed to be rescued from where he had been imprisoned underground with Alphonse, some time later. However Kimblee was fatally wounded in that conflict. He would have died, but Pride chose to assimilate his soul along with the two philosopher’s stones in his stomach into its own being. Abilities and Limitations :Kimblee is able to transmute ordinary matter into explosives. He has alchemical arrays tattooed onto his palms. When he presses his hands together, as though praying, he combines the arrays and activates them. He then transmutes his source material by placing both palms, and thus arrays, on it. This creates an imbalance of energy within the material and causes it to explode. Because he uses fairly basic elements for source material, he can transmute almost anything – concrete, steel, even people – into an explosive. He demonstrates some control and direction over the transmutation and resulting energy instability. This gives him some range and direction with the resulting explosions. :With two philosopher’s stones, Kimblee needed only a thought to activate his arrays and transmute. The explosions he created could level city blocks if he wanted them to. Sadly for him, the stones were lost and absorbed into Pride respectively. He doesn’t have them aboard the ship. :On board the Elegante, the range within which he’ll be able to direct detonations will be a maximum two metre radius. The blasts themselves will never be any larger than a pipe bomb, and only that large on rare occasions when he gives it his all. Basically, he could still kill a flesh-and-blood human if they were right on top of the blast, or perhaps take a limb off some of the more durable passengers. Otherwise, blasts will be smaller with size varying depending on what he’s trying to detonate and why. :Funnily enough, he’ll never be able to damage the ship’s structure at all. :As with most alchemists, he would have had to study sciences, particularly chemistry, in order to develop his skills. He would also have had to study his area of specialisation extensively. It can therefore be assumed that he has a fairly wide knowledge of explosions and explosives of the early 20th century (the technological time-period in which the series is roughly set.) :He has military training and is therefore – when fit – fairly skilled at reading his opponents and defending himself in hand-to-hand combat. He prefers to rely on alchemy though. He claims to be able to sense the intent to kill in others, but this is likely just good tactical and observation skills rather than anything supernatural. He has a very good memory for faces he has seen in battle, particularly the faces of those he’s killed, tried to kill, or intends to kill in future. :He can also control his own regurgitation. Nice, right? Personality: :Kimblee is an artist and a philosopher, a gentleman and a psychopath. His only true passion is explosions. He considers his explosive alchemy an art form, with particular focus on the sound and, to a lesser extent, the destructive beauty of the blast. Screams of pain and anguish only add to that beauty, as far as he’s concerned. He originally sided with Envy and the other homunculi for the very simple reason that they allowed him to express his art. They allowed him to detonate objects, towns and people for his own pleasure. :Kimblee is an absolute believer in ‘survival of the fittest’ to the point near-religious devotion. He believes only the fit have the right to survive and those who die were simply not fit to go on living. He was content to sit back and watch the homunculi turn the souls of an entire nation into a non-renewable energy source. He wanted to see who would win in the resulting conflict: Homunculi or humans? He likes watching two opposing wills meet, two strengths clash, analysing who will be the victor and then seeing how it plays out. Even his own life is accountable to the equation, so he takes every advantage he possibly can in order to ensure his own survival. :He is well aware that his world-view and artistry would be thoroughly rejected by mainstream society. He therefore hides behind a façade of gentlemanly decorum, often playing the role of the idle philosopher. The persona is tiresome for him to uphold. But he views the ability to recognize and emulate normality as one of the things which allows him to survive where others would not. :He values willpower. He honestly respects – even likes – those who have a passion for and the courage of their convictions. He holds utter contempt for those who don’t. While the former isn’t enough to earn mercy from him, the latter is more than enough motivation to turn him against someone. :He is skilled in rhetoric, and throughout the Ishbal war he used this skill to question his fellow soldiers’ reluctance to kill. They were soldiers. Killing was what they signed up for. He rather enjoys messing with a person’s worldview in that way, and will sometimes pause in the heat of battle to point out the exact flaw in a person’s logic before demonstrating how it allows him to defeat them. Elegante Deaths: Warnings & Punishments: Relationships Other Stuff, Links App, I seriously copied half of this page straight from it though so save yourself some time. Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Dropped